Ice Princess
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Juvia had followed Gray and Erza on that mission. Gray noticed. Gruvia


**One Shot: Ice Princess  
Summary: Juvia had followed Gray and Erza on that mission. Gray noticed. Gruvia  
Rating: T  
Inspiration: Fairy Tail Episode 129  
Word Count: 808**

**I own nothing except for similar earrings than those at the end. And I love them 3**

Juvia had followed Gray and Erza on that mission to make sure that Erza wouldn't take advantage of her poor Gray-sama.

She was shocked at Erza's straightforwardness about wanting to have Gray "in bed".

Shocked but definitely not pleased.

How did that woman dare to speak with her Gray-sama.

When she heard a distant thunder she calmed herself.  
In this situation the rain would expose her position behind the bushes.

She watched them lay down on the cold stone floor, thinking how brave her Gray-sama was to lay on the concrete floor.  
Her heart sunk when he turned around to look at the red head blushing.

No it couldn't be...  
Just as she was about to sink deeper into her state of shock, Erza awoke telling Gray that the thefts came back to their camp.  
The two of them got up instantly and went to fight the thefts.  
Of course Juvia followed them quietly.

When Gray fought those idiot brothers it first looked like he was about to lose and Juvia wanted to step into the fight and help her Gray-sama. They could Union Raid them or something!

She had to help him.

Just as she was about to expose herself he yelled.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Juvia looked at him.

She noticed that Erza was not even near to moving to help him.

She stood still in a daze.

He couldn't have noticed her.

He himself had seemed to notice his mistake as well:

Gray halted for a second and Juvia could swear seeing a small blush on his face.

After defeating the two Vanish Brothers Juvia was very grateful that her Gray-sama had remained unharmed.

When he turned into the direction of the stone she hid behind she quickly hid again and went off in the direction of Magnolia.  
It was already late evening when they reached

She was in awe when she saw the festival and when she met Cana, Lucy, Levy (Those two decided to make a break in researching), Lisanna, Wendy and Mirajane, the six females decided to dress up a bit.  
So all of them got something and they met at Mirajane's room at Fairy Hills.

Lisanna had put on a green yukata with a comic pattern, while Wendy wore a sky blue one with similar prints.  
Lucy's soft pink (same color as Natsu's hair) yukata was adorned by yellow stars, Mirajane's was in a maroon color with black birds on it.  
Levy's orange one had a complicated black pattern on it reminding one of runes and Cana wore a teal kimono with a brown pattern.  
Juvia wore a water blue one with dark blue droplets all over the yukata.  
After having readied themselves the 7 nakama went back to the festival.  
Lucy went over to where Natsu was standing with Erza and the others also disappeared (Juvia was sure that Levy would be searching after Gajeel, Cana would get to Macao and drink, Mirajane and Lisanna went to greet her brother and the Thunder God Tribe and Wendy met up with Romeo).

So Juvia was all alone.  
She went around looking at the stands and saw a beautiful pair of silver earrings shaped like small snowflakes.  
They reminded her about Gray and hadn't she left her purse at Fairy Hills, she would've bought them.  
She sighed sad and left the stand, going up a hill to sit down and look at the cloudless sky.  
A breeze went through her blue hair and she closed her eyes.

Juvia sat like that until she heard something next to her shuffle.  
She opened her eyes to see that Gray had sat down next to her.  
"Next time you just tell me that you want to tag along." he mumbled and she looked at her hands  
"Gomen Gray-sama... Juvia was too nervous." she responded.  
"Do you even realize how much I was worried when I noticed you? What if those thefts would have other mages to help them? What if they had ambushed you and kidnapped you or hurt you or both or even worse!" he almost yelled at her and she sunk in her seat.  
Tears were threatening to spill only from her eyes and she was about to answer to him when she felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her into his chest.  
"Don't ever do something like that again. I'm so relieved that nothing has happened!" he commanded softly and she nodded inhaling his scent.

When she heard him mutter her name she looked up and their eyes met.  
He motioned her to open her hand and as she did so he put something into her small hands.  
She was surprised to the earrings she had looked at before and he muttered  
"So you can become a real ice princess." and looked away.

**Originally I wanted them to kiss... But somehow it just didn't feel right!  
So after the rather sad gloomy one shot from earlier here's a rather different one.  
For anyone who read the one shot and figured the situation I'm in: I decided to be patient... He'll come visit me at our school's concert in June and we'll talk again about the whole matter **

**Oh yeah and at Juvia/JRL-Chan: STOP WORRYING OVER ME HONEY I'm allright! xD Back to writing nice stuff again :)**


End file.
